The invention relates to a photodetector for ultraviolet light radiation.
Realization of highly sensitive UV photodetectors on the basis of silicon photodiodes involves certain difficulties. The difficulties are not so much attributable to the photosensitivity of silicon in the wavelength range  less than 400 nm than attributable to the often necessary suppression of the longer-wave spectrum because it is quite possible by suitable construction of the photodiode to achieve very good quantum efficiencies of  greater than 80%. For example, when measuring the UV component in sunlight or monitoring the flame in oil or gas burners, it is required to detect the UV component against a high background of visible light and IR radiation. Because the spectral sensitivity of silicon increases strongly with wavelength in the range of 200 nm to approximately 900 nm, the requirement can only be met by complex filtering measures.
European Patent EP 0 296 371 B1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,570 to Popovic, and titled xe2x80x9cUltraviolet photodetector and production method,xe2x80x9d and European Patent Application EP 0 387 483 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,776 to Popovic, and titled xe2x80x9cUltraviolet photodiode,xe2x80x9d respectively describe a UV photodetector used in the case of the SIEMENS product with the designation xe2x80x9cUV Sensor SFH 530xe2x80x9d. The component is based on the requirement of achieving as high a sensitivity as possible at a wavelength of 310xc2x120 nm, but already reducing it by a factor of 10,000 at 400 nm and in the remaining spectral range to 1100 nm. The attributes are realized by the following construction of the component. A first wavelength selection is brought about by a UV transmission filter, for which the glass filter UG 11 from Schott is used. The still remaining deficiencies in the transmission characteristic of such a filter are corrected by a metal-oxide interference filter, which is vapor-deposited directly onto the silicon photodiode used for the light detection. The photodiode itself is a special configuration having two pn junctions placed one on top of the other. The upper, extremely flat junction is used for the detection, while the lower junction is internally short-circuited. Because the depth of penetration of the light increases greatly with the wavelength, the longer-wave components are in this way effectively suppressed. The component additionally includes an operational amplifier and is installed in a standard metal package, referred to as TO-39, with a quartz lens in the light-entry region.
Such a prior art concept for a UV photodetector has a disadvantage that only a silicon photodiode of the special construction described above can be used as the photodiode. Moreover, the silicon photodiode must be especially prepared by vapor-depositing the metal-oxide interference filter. Both lead to relatively high production costs. In addition, in view of the sensitivity values achieved in the case of other photodetectors in other wavelength ranges, the sensitivity of these conventional UV photodetectors appears to be in need of improvement.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a photodetector for ultraviolet light radiation that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that has lower production costs and improved sensitivity values.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an ultraviolet light radiation photodetector, including a semiconductor photodiode for detecting light along a light receiving path, a UV transmission filter disposed upstream of the semiconductor photodiode with respect to the light receiving path, a conversion element disposed between the UV transmission filter and the semiconductor photodiode, the conversion element formed of a conversion material mixed into silicone, the conversion element converting at least a portion of ultraviolet light radiation passing through the UV transmission filter into light radiation having a longer wavelength.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the conversion material contains a scintillator material, in particular, as customarily used in the production of fluorescent tubes. A prior art scintillator material is produced by OSRAM under the designation xe2x80x9cScintillator L 600xe2x80x9d and is of yttrium-vanadate-phosphate-borate:Eu, in particular in the formulaic composition Y(V, PO4)0.9 (BO3)0.1:Eu. Such scintillator material works with a conversion efficiency of the conversion of ultraviolet light radiation into light radiation of a longer wavelength of 80%. The scintillator material has an emission spectrum with a relative maximum at 620 nm. A silicon photodiode has at 600 nm a sensitivity of 0.49 A/W, in comparison with 0.24 A/W at 300 mm. Such characteristics result in a clear increase in sensitivity of the UW photodetector according to the invention.
The scintillator material is preferably mixed into a matrix material, such as silicone. The scintillator material is preferably applied in the form of a layer on the surface on the light-exiting side of the UV transmission filter or on the surface of a possibly additionally present carrier substrate.
If the attenuation of the configuration in the range of 400 to 450 nm is too little, in accordance with a further feature of the invention, the component can be suppressed by a further filter. Suitable, in particular, for such suppression is an edge filter, such as, for example, from Schott with the designation GG 475. If desired, the layer of the scintillator material may then also be applied on the surface on the light-entering side of the edge filter.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the edge filter is disposed between the UV transmission filter and the semiconductor photodiode and suppresses at least some of ultraviolet and blue components of light radiation produced by the conversion material.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the UV transmission filter has a light-exiting surface, the conversion element is of a silicone layer into which the conversion material is mixed, and the conversion element is disposed on the light-exiting surface of the UV transmission filter or a carrier substrate.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the conversion element is disposed on the light-exiting surface of the UV transmission filter, the light-entering surface of the edge filter, or a carrier substrate.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the semiconductor photodiode is a silicon photodiode.
The construction of the configuration can, if desired, take place in the same way as in the case of the prior art detector SFH 530, in which the UV transmission filter is mounted separately from the silicon photodiode in a TO package. However, it is similarly conceivable to mount, in particular, adhesively bond, the UV transmission filter with the applied layer of conversion material directly on the surface of the semiconductor photodiode. Such a unit can then be encapsulated or embedded in a suitable plastic, whereby a finished detector component is produced.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the semiconductor photodiode has a surface and the UV transmission filter is mounted directly on the surface of the semiconductor photodiode.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the UV transmission filter is adhesively bonded directly on the surface of the semiconductor photodiode.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the semiconductor photodiode has a surface and the UV transmission filter and the edge filter are mounted directly on the surface of the semiconductor photodiode.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the UV transmission filter and the edge filter are adhesively bonded directly on the surface of the semiconductor photodiode.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, there is provided a lens disposed upstream of the UV transmission filter with respect to the light receiving path. Preferably, the lens is of a quartz material.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided an ultraviolet light radiation photodetector including a semiconductor photodiode for detecting light along a light receiving path, a UV transmission filter disposed upstream of the semiconductor photodiode with respect to the light receiving path, a conversion element disposed between the UV transmission filter and the semiconductor photodiode, the conversion element having conversion material and converting at least a portion of ultraviolet light radiation passing through the UV transmission filter into light radiation having a longer wavelength, and an edge filter disposed between the UV transmission filter and the semiconductor photodiode, the edge filter suppressing some of ultraviolet and blue components of light radiation produced by the conversion material.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the conversion element is of a silicone layer into which the conversion material is mixed and the conversion element is disposed on the light-exiting surface of the UV transmission filter, the light-entering surface of the edge filter, or a carrier substrate.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a photodetector for ultraviolet light radiation, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.